Richard Woodford
Richard Woodford has performed, one and off, in Starlight Express for 18 years. He is currently a member of the West End company of The Phantom of the Opera, also by Andrew Lloyd Webber. ''Woodford portrays Monsieur Andre, one of two co-managers of the theatre in which the story takes place. The other co-manager, Monsieur Fermin, is played by Woodford's co-star from the 2001 London cast of ''Starlight Express, Ross Dawes.https://uk.thephantomoftheopera.com/our-people/cast/ Starlight Express History London - 2001-02 - Bobo (cover Electra) Bochum - 2002-03 - Electra (cover Rusty) Bochum - 2003-04 - Electra (cover Rusty) Bochum - 2004-05 - Electra Bochum - 2005-06 - alt. Rusty; cover Poppa, Greaseball, Electra, Caboose Bochum - 2006-07 - alt. Rusty; cover Poppa, Greaseball, Electra, Caboose Bochum - 2016-17 - Electra (cover Greaseball, Poppa) Bochum - 2017-18 - Electra (cover Greaseball, Poppa) Bochum - 2018-19 - alt Electra / Greaseball Biographies 2016 Training: Bodywork Company Dance Studios Theatre: The Phantom of the Opera (The Phantom, UK Tour); We Will Rock You (Cover Galileo, Khashoggi, Dominion Theatre); Les Miserables (Grantaire, Cover Javert, Queens Theatre); Starlight Express (Cover Rusty, Electra, Papa, Greaseball, Caboose, Bochum, Germany; Bobo, Cover Electra, Apollo Victoria Theatre); La Cava (Marcos Cordoba, Cover Agon, Victoria Palace and Piccadilly Theatre); Saturday Night Fever (Gus, Cover Tony Manero, Bobby C, London Palladium); Tommy (Lover, Harmonica player, Cover Captain Walker, UK Tour); Cats (Victor, Cover Munkustrap, Gus, Old Deuteronomy, New London Theatre; Gus, Growltiger, Bustopher Jones, Asia Tour); Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (Gad, Butler, UK Tour) Other: Richard was part of the 25th Anniversary performance of Les Misérables at the O2 Arena, London. He can be heard on the original London recordings of Saturday Night Fever and La Cava. He was one of the Production Vocalists on the 6 star cruise ship The Seabourn Odyssey. He recently completed his debut album, Because Of You. 2019 Training: Bodywork Company Dance Studios in Performing Arts. Theatre credits include: Gus/Growltiger/Bustopher Jones in Cats (Asian Tour); understudied and played Phantom in The Phantom of the Opera (25th Anniversary National Tour); understudied and played Galileo and Khashoggi in We Will Rock You (Dominion Theatre); Grantaire/Factory Foreman and u/s Javert in Les Miserables (Queen’s Theatre); Electra and Rusty in Starlight Express (Bochum, Germany); Bobo and u/s Electra in Starlight Express (Apollo Victoria Theatre); Marcos Cordoba and u/s Agon in La Cava (Piccadilly Theatre/Victoria Palace Theatre); Gus and u/s Tony Manero and Bobby C in Saturday Night Fever (London Palladium); Lover/Harmonica Player and u/s Captain Walker in Tommy (National Tour); Victor and u/s Munkustrap, Gus and Old Deuteronomy in Cats (New London Theatre); Gad/Butler in Joseph and The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (National Tour). Most recently: Greaseball and Electra in Starlight Express (Bochum). Recordings include: cast albums of Saturday Night Fever and La Cava, and Richard’s debut album Because Of You, a showcase of his musical theatre journey. Richard is delighted to be returning to the West End in Andrew Lloyd Webber’s original production of The Phantom of the Opera. Press Interview - www.derwestern.de 06/2016 Interview - 5 Questions, judyena.wordpress.com 09/2018 Gallery Bobo l01 12.jpg|London, 2001 Bobo Woody helen14.jpg|London, 2001 Bobo Woody cc47.jpg|London, 2001 Bobo Woody Jo12.jpg|London, 2001 Richard Woodford 01.png|2001 headshot Electra Woody tower28.jpg|London, 2001 (cover) Electra Woody 03 l01.jpg|London, 2001 (cover) Electra Richard Woodford B02 01.jpg|Bochum 2002 Electra b02 8 Richard Woodford.jpg|Bochum 2002 Electra Richard Woodford b02.jpg|Bochum 2002 Electra Richard Woodford Key Visual B03.jpg|Bochum 2003 B04 01.jpg|Bochum 2004, with Danni Wing as Pearl Electra B16 08.png|Bochum 2016 Electra b16 Richard Woodford 1.jpg|Bochum 2016 Electra ensemble B16 Richard Woodford.jpg|Bochum 2016 Electra Woody new 0906 01.jpg|Bochum 2018 (cover) Electra Pearl Woody Georgina 0906 01.jpg|Bochum 2018 (cover) Electra Dinah Woody Rose 0906 01.jpg|Bochum 2018 (cover) Category:Cast Bochum Category:Cast London Category:Cast French Engine Category:Cast Electra Category:Cast Rusty Category:Cats Actor Category:Bodywork Company Graduate